


You're Always Safe In My Arms

by heylittlehunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, anxiety attack, creepgar - Freeform, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittlehunter/pseuds/heylittlehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is stressed and Michael takes care of him the best way that he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Always Safe In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I did a while ago on my Tumblr!~
> 
> Enjoy the long needed Mavin <3

"Hey Gav, Gavin honey. Just look at me, breathe okay?" Michael was calmly saying, holding his boyfriends shoulders firmly as he stared into his panic filled eyes.

Gavin has been stressed lately, stressed to the point that Michael had found him on the verge of an anxiety attack when he had walked into their bedroom, huddled in a corner and breathing much faster than one would normally. All the work between Achievement Hunter, Lazer Team, and The Slow Mo Guys has really taken a toll on him. He may have not noticed it until now - but Michael has.

Michael knelt in front of him, eyes locked with the Brits as he uttered sweet nothings to him in means of calming him down. He let go of his shoulders to breathe with him, moving his hands up and down in breathing motions and making sure that Gavin followed along. Gavin did just that, his breath shaky at first, seeming hard for him to breathe before he was finally able to catch up with Michael, nodding as he did so. As soon as Michael saw this, he pulled Gavin into a hug, holding him tight as if telling him he was not alone, that they’d pull through this together.

"Michael…"

"Gavin, hush for a second. We can talk about it later. Stand up,"Michael said still holding onto Gavin by the waist as he stood up.

Gavin let himself be led, tucking himself into Michael’s protective embrace as they emerged from the room and into the living room. Michael sat Gavin on the couch and walked into a different room, coming back moments later with a couple blankets and a glass of water. Immediately he handed the water to him, draping the blanket around him as well before sitting himself down and pulling Gavin close into his side once more.

"We are going to sit here and watch movies for hours. No work, no fucking social media. Just me, my boi, and couple of blankets in need of a wash," Michael said looking down at Gavin’s face that was peeking out from within the cocoon of blankets that he had built himself.

"That…that sounds nice…"

Gavin replied, leaning his head against Michael’s and letting out a content sigh. Michael craned his neck to leave a kiss on his cheek, keeping his face there to whisper to him.

"Don’t take these things on by yourself babe and stress yourself out. I’m right here for you. Don’t forget that Gav…"

Gavin peeked over at him, a light blush coming to his face before he nodded

slowly. "Yeah…I won’t."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I sort of just posted this almost as an excuse to tell you all that I'm taking a small break from writing. I'll continue writing by this weekend or even tomorrow, but I just have a lot on my mind and need the rest. I PROMISE IM NOT GOING TO STOP POSTING STUFF OR DROPPING CURRENT FICS. IM JUST GOING AWAY FOR A SMALL TIME!! Love all of you and I hope you understand! I'll see you in the next one <3


End file.
